emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1993 (25th July 1995)
Plot Dave tells Frank that he has been up all night consoling Luke. Frank sympathises and tells Dave that he is grateful for the help that he gave Kim while he was away and promises a bonus in his pay packet. Dave is embarrassed and worried to hear that Frank is going to be away all day. The Dingles open all the wedding presents in the hope that they can get refunds. Tina hopes to use the money for a holiday. She looks slightly disturbed when Butch stamps on the bridegroom figure from the wedding cake. Emma tries to encourage Kathy to think about opening the tearoom, but she is worried about her finances as she has had to spend a lot of money getting the spring capped. Betty and Biff fuss over Luke, but he asks them both to leave him alone. Vic tells Viv that the Parish Council has decided to redecorate the Village Hall. They are going to use community service people and Vic points out that that could mean Sam. Luke tells Betty that he wants to see Tina to try and make her see sense. Betty tries to stop him, but he is determined. Frank calls to see an old friend, Des, who is finding it hard to manage since he was squeezed out of the local bus service by Hotten Coaches. Biff and Dave discuss Luke. Biff points out that he won't be able to retake his A-levels because he would have to be in the same class as Tina. Danny asks Linda if she would like to go away to Amsterdam with him. Vic and Terry discuss the possibility of another trip to France to buy duty free booze. Terry suggests that they take the women this time. Biff and Dave set off in search of Luke when Betty tells them that he has gone to see Tina. Rachel gossips to Chris about the Dingle wedding. Chris mentions that he is going out with a friend tomorrow. Luke faces the Dingles and insists on speaking to Tina. She treats him with contempt yet again. Sam and Butch start to throw stones at him and he is forced to leave. Biff and Dave find Luke wandering in the middle of the road, crying and covered in cuts and bruises. He still insists that Tina loved him and will not listen to reason. Linda asks Zoe and Emma's advice about going away with Danny. They both tease her. Frank has spent the day helping Des fix a car. Kim leads Dave on and makes him feel foolish. Zak will not let Tina go out on her own after Luke's visit. Nellie announces that she is proud of what Tina has done. Eric has a date with the policewoman who stopped him for having a dodgy brake light. She is impressed by his charming manner and they seem to get on well. Lady Weir is amazed at Tina's cheek when she appears in The Woolpack as if nothing has happened. Zoe is concerned that Linda is going to be hurt by Danny. Biff makes sure that Tina overhears him telling Alan that Luke is having a night in with Dolores. Dave spends the night with Kathy. Terry is anxious to spend some time alone with Britt, but she does not seem keen. Betty and Biff make their feelings towards Tina and the Dingles very clear in a confrontation in The Woolpack. Betty, Seth and Biff are asked to leave the pub, while the Dingles thank Alan for taking their side. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Britt Woods - Alun Lewis *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Des - Tony Barton *WPC Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes